beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gingka and Co.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Universe Pegasis WW125LS page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Desboy96 (Talk) 20:23, August 24, 2011 UGGGHGHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE AND I NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE. U KNOW WHERE? *HM1998* 21:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) damian and hell kerbecs rules yeah they are AWSAOME 10:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) hi is sol blaze on here so i can be him plz damian and hell kerbecs rules yeah they are AWSAOME 10:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Gingka,Duncan just told me that you are a girl.I don't know if he's right.4everNura 12:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What Happend??? WHAT HAPPEND ON CHAT!*HM1998* 21:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) lets go to b-dapedia fanons working now its not go to tinychat beybladewiki - Tinychat hey gingka! my bey is almost done.Its a bit like pegasus.Needed advice wat should i call it? something pegasus.......but wat? Plz help me out! Gingarules 11:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) thnx gingka ur the best! wen u got a new name do tell me ;) Gingarules 13:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) come on chat gingky Duncan Ravenclaw 12:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Gingka, iv begun my fanime Metal Revolution here, please help me with it, first episode out, rest beginning in november. Improve the episode synopsis without changing the plot. And check my halloween lantern tooo. Duncan Ravenclaw 12:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hey gingka,i'm not in a team yet..... :( wat should i do? and i wanna battle u...:( Gingarules 13:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) okay gingka thanky....:D Gingarules 12:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Hey, Gingka, can you edit the ranking of the BFRB. I saw i had the same amount of beypoints as BeyGuardian, so i should be at equality with himBlade0886 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Gingka Can You Unkickband Me From Beyblade Fanon Chat? Thanks~Eragon Okay Thanks Hunter Kicked Me For Waiting GINGKAAAA~~ can you unblock me... i wanna battle 13:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo yeah, sure, ask them what bey they want in the series so i can think of the guardian thingy! ( u think we should make a limit, like 15 people as the guardian thingy?) 12:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo make 6-10 cause we need some character's betray the group, since the aliens either threatened them or offer them goods 15:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo the title? sure why not sounds good :) 15:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo i'm on wiki chat save me, plz!!Blade0886 17:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) thnx, but somehow i can go on chat :/ FrozenLeo 06:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo can't go on fanon chat :/ i've put the appearnce of my character as i imagined it myself, so i give you the link if it changes anything:Blade0886.Blade0886 14:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gingka, would Saturday be a good day for a rematch between us? Stats Can you add stats to my bey Whirlwind JimboVice97 22:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) go on fanon chat >< FrozenLeo 15:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) -sugh- ed keeps blocking me... can the admins just change it for a week or a month? 20:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo yeah, just tell the admin's to block me for a month or a week instead of a year >.> gimme you hotmail again i forgot it >.> 20:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo hey tryin using this B-Daman wiki 12:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo can we talk on IRC? 14:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo Are we ever gonna finish our rematch? It's been a long time. hey gingka, check the new episode of zodiac destiny, http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Zodiac_Destiny_-_Episode_2:_The_Aries_Blader !!Blade0886 19:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Um, um Hi. Im creating, this special fanon called Beyblade: Time Ripple, and, and i was wondering you, you could help? Gandora, I made another bey! Please register it, thanks. And if you don't know how, that is totally fine, just ask another board member plz. the link: http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Omnirage_Zeuus_XMH115PRiF HellKerbex 21:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Team Celestial Warriors I wondered if I could join your WBC2 Team..? Thanks. HellKerbex 15:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Talk Page Hey Gingky my chat still isn't working I really wanna battle you though :P maybe sometime soon do you like vocaloids? Hyomafan 22:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you add Beyblade 5D to the list of Top Stories? Thanks ;) HellKerbex 15:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) gingka, i can't go on chat; can you fix this, plz?? i will be on ircBlade0886 14:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) HI GINGKA I WANT TO START A STOREY KAI URFRIEND i'm on irc!! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=BeybladeWiki&uio=d4 Blade0886 20:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) gingka plz!!! i'm lonely!!Blade0886 21:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ban Can you unkickban me from chat because Gallant strikes again. I can't contact anyone because they double banned me. So can you please do the honors? Mixoris 17:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC) plz i bzg you; come on irc!!!!!Blade0886 22:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) gingy i beg you don't leave me alone. i'm on ircBlade0886 20:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Battle Let's battle Gingka. If you don't battle regulary, you will start to lose! Twisted 16:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown Hi there I'm new Hi ginkga and co I am new to the canon wiki and was wondering if you could explain the rules and the way it works with beyblades around here please regards, the Fontz Unfair Ban Ricky Spanish had banned me and when my friend joined and asked Ricky why i was banned then he was banned, Ricky said he doesn't want any "tinychat trash" and that it's because i'm froma different chatroom when PinkBRB is from the same chatroom, tinychat.com/docthepug and all the time she would come complain about the people of tinychat to wikia which i don't think is right because it's none of their buisness.I do not like to fight at all but PinkBRB has all of wikia thinking i'm a fighter and i star fights, so i was wondering if you can unban me? please and thank you. - CrimsonStar4D